gal_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
Gal*Gun 2
PQube |engine=Unreal Engine 4 |platform(s)=PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch Microsoft Windows |release_date(s)='PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch' March 15, 2018 Microsoft Windows July 20, 2018 |rating(s)=CERO: D ESRB: Mature PEGI: 16 |distribution=Blu-Ray Disc Nintendo Switch Game Card Digital Download (PSN, Nintendo eShop, Steam, DMM Game Player) }}Gal*Gun 2 (ぎゃる☆がん２(ぎゃるがんつー) Gyaru Gan Tsū) is a rail shooter Bishōjo video game developed by Inti Creates. The game was released on March 15, 2018 for PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in Japan. It was released through Steam on July 20, 2018. Several features from Gal*Gun VR like the Demon Sweeper return. Doki Doki Mode will also make a return after being absent from Gal*Gun VR. Story You are a regular student attending Sakurazaki Academy on a normal day. You check your phone to notice an unfamiliar app you don't remember installing. You try to delete it, but it refuses to be uninstalled. When you open up the app, a box magically appears on your desk containing a pair of goggles and a "hair dryer". You try on the goggles and turn them on. The system boots up and an angel appears in front of you. She congratulates you on being a lucky winner from a sweepstakes you've never entered. She later reveals herself as Risu, an elite angel working with Angel Ring Company (or AR Co.) in Heaven. She tells you that you are the chosen "hero" to fight demons at the academy and you have 20 days to rid all of them before they start taking over. Gameplay Characters Main Characters ;Protagonist :Voiced by: N/A A 2nd year student who gets chosen to hunt demons at Sakurazaki Academy. ;Risu :Voiced by: Chisa Kimura A member of Angel Ring Co. who helps the protagonist hunt for demons at the academy. Supporting Characters ;Nanako Tamasaki :Voiced by: Yuna Taniguchi A 2nd year student at Sakurazaki Academy who is also the protagonist's childhood friend and classmate. ;Chiru Kondo :Voiced by: Risae Matsuda The protagonist's next door neighbor who loves video games, but refuses to go outside. Returning Characters ;Kurona :Voiced by: Aya Fujita The antagonist from Gal*Gun: Double Peace returns to cause even more trouble at Sakurazaki Academy. ;Shinobu Kamizono :Voiced by: Emi Uema A 2nd year student and demon hunter at Sakurazaki Academy. ;Maya Kamizono :Voiced by: Chinami Hashimoto Shinobu's younger sister and 1st year student. Just like her sister and the protagonist, she is also a demon hunter. Students 1st Year Students * Sayaka Nitta * Mina Kokorozaki * Maoko Nira * Megumi Tendou * Kazusa Kuchiki * Roze Kurusubara * Rize Kurusubara * Tsukasa Nishiguchi * Rion Harusame * Riina Terumoto * Otome Kurosawa * Mai Aoshima * Sayoko Kojika * Yuzu Kodama * Shiho Hoshizora * Maki Sudou * Anita Bellman * Mihono Matsubara * Yukina Jinbo * Kanko Shishido 2nd Year Students * Tsubomi Haruno * Kasumi Sakaguchi * Kumi Kibayashi * Neneko Kosugi * Saki Takada * Fumi Tsukada * Sara Sasahara * Maria Natsuki * Tsuzumi Murasame * Tsugumi Tachibana * Midori Hanba * Junko Hitotsubashi * Mikoto Kumano * Hayari Kuse * Ruriko Mikasa * Tsubasa Yomoyama * Uraraka Nishibina * Milphy Honda * Karen Sazanami * Rikiko Tanaka 3rd Year Students * Mei Suzuno * Kazami Saijou * Madoka Tsukimiya * Suzume Asano * Yuki Shirogane * Hibari Toba * Saori Fujiwara * Mirai Wakaba * Renge Munakata * Sango Namiki * Aya Takajoh * Ringo Kotobuki * Miho Kusunoki * Yurina Gozu * Mafuyu Yanagida * Yuka Saitou * Konomi Kujirai * Yuri Tsurugi * Akiko Masami * Ren Yoshikawa * Shizuka Ninomiya Others * Saori Fujino * Michiyo Azuma * Rena Kuribayashi * Asuka Hattori * Kirara Kurashiki * Yuko Yureino Gallery See main article: Gal*Gun 2/Gallery Videos Opening Movie (English)= External Links Official Site (JP) Official Site (EN)(Inti Creates) Official Site (EN)(PQube) Category:Gal*Gun 2 Category:Games